Um Amor de Carnaval - One Shot
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen mora nos Estados Unidos e está em uma viagem de negócios ao Brasil, no Rio de Janeiro, durante o período de Carnaval, quando recebe um convite para visitar o último ensaio da bateria de uma escola de samba. Ele só não imaginava que se apaixonaria à primeira vista pela Rainha de Bateria da escola. E agora o que fazer para tê-la em sua vida?


**Classificação:** 18+  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros: ** Romance  
**Avisos: **sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria

**Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot UM AMOR DE CARNVAL é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen mora nos Estados Unidos e está em uma viagem de negócios ao Brasil, no Rio de Janeiro, durante o período de Carnaval quando recebe um convite para visitar o último ensaio da bateria de uma escola de samba.

Ele só não imaginava que se apaixonaria à primeira vista pela Rainha de Bateria da escola, Isabella.

E agora o que fazer para tê-la em sua vida?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - UM AMOR DE CARNAVAL**

— Então senhor Cullen, o que acha de irmos hoje a um último ensaio de bateria de uma escola de samba? — Vagner o diretor executivo da filial da empresa perguntou assim que terminou o almoço.

— Não é hoje dia de desfile? — Edward Cullen perguntou cansado.

Tudo que queria era dormir. Era dia de domingo de carnaval e ele se encontrou em um almoço de negócios com Vagner. Ele tinha chegado de viagem no sábado a noite e saído para almoçar no domingo. Não tinha se atentado as datas desse feriado no país quando tinha marcado as reuniões.

Como era período de feriado prolongado a reunião foi adiada para quinta feira e Edward nem tinha ideia de quando voltaria para casa.

— Sim, mas a escola só vai desfilar amanhã e alguns preferem não ver como as concorrentes vão se sair hoje e relaxar com seus companheiros e ele só relaxam sambando.

— Hum, parece legal — Edward respondeu com um entusiasmo que na verdade não tinha.

Ele não gostava de tumulto e barulheira e era exatamente como aquela cidade se encontrava.

Ele nunca tinha visto um lugar tão movimentado assim.

É claro que já tinha ido ali assim que inaugurou a filial, mas tinha ficado poucos dias e não era em período movimentado.

Mas era domingo de carnaval e estava no Rio de Janeiro, quando teria outra chance de ir a uma festa assim?

Sabia que os brasileiros eram os mais animados para aquele período.

Edward marcou um horário com o colega e foi para seu quarto de hotel já que eles tinham almoçado no restaurante do hotel.

Seu quarto era grande, uma suíte moderna e espaçosa, com uma varanda em Copacabana.

A vista da janela era de tirar o folego. A cidade realmente era maravilhosa e Edward tinha se encantado por ela desde a primeira vez que tinha ido ali, por isso tinha resolvido abrir a filial da empresa ali.

Ele caminhou até varanda e encarou a praia que estava cheia.

Estava um dia lindo do lado de fora, o céu azul e o sol brilhando. Podia ver de longe várias pessoas amontoadas e sabia que ali se formava um famoso bloco de rua.

Ele nunca entendeu como as pessoas gostavam de ir para lugares cheios assim.

Ele nunca foi muito de sair, desde pequeno sempre foi um menino tímido e quieto. Serviu a Forças Armadas durante quase 5 anos, quando voltou ele fez um curso de gestão de negócio e começou a trabalhar na grande empresa que seu pai tinha.

Ele descobriu que levava jeito para empreender e decidiu expandir a empresa fazendo investimento na América Latina no Rio de Janeiro. Tinha dado super certo e a filial ali gerou emprego e renda para a população, aumentando o lucro da empresa que se tornou uma multinacional e até a economia do país tinha melhorado com o investimento que ele fez.

Sabia que a onde quer que seu pai estivesse estaria sentindo orgulho dele.

Há 3 anos seu pai e sua mãe tinham falecido em um acidente de carro Edward então tinha herdado do pai os seus 70% de ações. A empresa era muito conhecida no país, mas Edward queria fazer dela famosa em outros países também, queria transformá-la em uma grande empresa do continente.

Ele sabia que era muito ranzinza e mal humorado para alguém de apenas 30 anos, mas era a vida que tinha levado.

Ele era um total viciado em trabalho, mas sentia que estava começando a se cansar.

Ele não tinha amigos e nem família.

Estava cansado daquela vida de só trabalhar e sentir o tempo passando e ele sem fazer nada.

Ele se sentia sozinho e vazio.

Ele nunca foi de ter um relacionamento sério.

Gostava de sexo é claro e tinha alguns encontros casuais, mas ele não queria isso.

Queria uma mulher para está ao seu lado, formar uma família.

Queria chegar em casa do trabalho e encontrar os braços calorosos de uma mulher e quem sabe até um sorriso banguela de uma criança.

Mas como ele faria isso se pouco saía?

Tinha decidido que quando voltasse aos Estados Unidos ele diminuiria as horas de trabalho e sairia mais.

Mas pensaria nisso quando tivesse lá.

Agora tinha que arrumar uma roupa para ir já que só tinha trago terno.

...

O local estava cheio de gente e era alto o barulho da bateria.

As pessoas estavam bebendo, rindo e sambavam animadas.

Edward subiu no pequeno palco que tinha ali e foi apresentado ao presidente da escola de samba e alguns integrantes.

Uma mulher loira muito bonita sambava segurando uma bandeira junto com um grandão musculoso.

Edward aceitou uma cerveja, mas de repente algo roubou sua atenção.

Ele sentiu sua garganta seca, seu coração acelerou e foi como se de repente todos tivessem sumido e só restado ali, ele e aquela mulher ali.

A mulher que sambava parecendo conduzi a bateria era estonteante.

Tinha cabelos longos castanho, um corpo esbelto e malhado.

Ela usava uma sandália de salto, brilhosa, com tiras pela seu tornozelo.

Suas coxas eram torneadas e lisas. Um short curto jeans via depois, junto com um top brilhoso que segurava seus seios que balançavam suavemente conforme o ritmo na música.

Quando ela se virou rebolando a sua bunda, Edward sentiu um desejo crescer dentro dele. Ele queria apertar aqueles montes e sentir aquelas coxas ao redor de seu rosto.

Seu corpo virou de novo e seus olhos se encontraram.

Eles e olharam por breves segundos, mas o bastante para Edward perceber que ela também tinha se interessado nele.

A mulher continuou sambando e Edward ficou com Vagner sendo apresentado a algumas pessoas, seus olhos sempre que podiam ia para bela mulher que continuava dançando sem parecer se cansar, a maioria das vezes que ele a olhava também encontrava ela o encarando de volta.

A música parou.

Ele viu todos baterem palmas.

Ela sorriu animada falando com algumas pessoas e depois caminhou até uma área menos movimentada.

Ele a viu pegar uma água e beber. Quando ela terminou ela se virou e o olhou novamente, ela passou a língua por seus lábios antes de mordê-lo e Edward sentiu seu corpo quente.

Depois ela se virou e saiu por um corredor branco.

Aquela olhada...

Edward precisava falar algo com ela.

Ele esperou apenas alguns segundos e vendo que Vagner estava entretido ele seguiu-a. Percebeu que o corredor dava para uma porta de ferro vermelha que estava aberta levando ao fundo do galpão, parecia uma saída de emergência dali.

A rua estava cheia de carro estacionados, mas ele não a viu ali.

Suspirando se virando para entrar novamente, mas deu de cara com ela.

Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

De perto ela era ainda mais bonita. Seu nariz era levemente arrebitado, seus lábio inferior mais cheio que o superior, sua pele do rosto parecia macia, uma sobrancelha sua estava arqueada para ele.

— Procurando alguém? — ela perguntou sua voz era baixa e bonita.

— Você — Edward respondeu na lata se sentindo nervoso.

Estava enferrujado nesse lance de paquera, ainda mais em outra língua. Felizmente era fluente em português, esperava que não passasse nenhuma vergonha.

Ela deu um sorriso mostrando levemente seus dentes.

— Você não é daqui é? Nunca o vi... — ela comentou.

— Não, sou americano — ele respondeu.

— Ah — ela disse parecendo levemente decepcionada.

— Não gosta de gringo? — ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros em silêncio não querendo dizer o que pensava. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito assim.

Ele era alto, com cabelos compridos rebeldes, olhos em um tom incrível de verde. Parecia ser malhado na medida certa, sem exagero. Nunca tinha sentindo uma atração tão forte assim por alguém.

Estava cansada de ter _contatinhos_, queria um namorado, alguém para querer construir uma vida com ela. Mas, agora, sabendo que ele era gringo que provavelmente iria embora após o feriado, sabia que tudo que poderia rolar entre eles era uma noite e nada mais. E ela estava cansada de lances assim.

— Você é uma mulher muito bonita — ele disse corajosamente tendo cuidado ao se lembrar das palavras em português — Tem namorado? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela respondeu seu corpo se inclinando mais para perto dele involuntariamente.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, feliz com o fato. Mesmo que não entendesse como uma mulher daquela estava solteira.

— Você dança pela escola? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Sou a rainha da bateira — ela respondeu orgulhosa daquilo.

— Rainha? Parece grande — ele disse.

— Você não entende nada, do carnaval daqui, não é?

— Não.

Eles riram. Ela abaixou a cabeça e o cabelo caiu no seu rosto Edward levou sua mão a mecha e colocou atrás da sua orelha.

— Bella — ela murmurou.

— Sim você é bela — ele disse.

Ela riu e ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer.

— Meu nome é Bella de Isabella — ela explicou.

— Ah, o meu é Edward Cullen, Bella — ele disse o nome dela apreciando o som saindo de seus lábios — Você quer ir embora daqui? Podemos ir para o hotel que eu estou hospedado — ele falou sem rodeios.

— Não sei, tenho que descansar para o desfile — ela disse sentindo seu corpo arrepiar com o toque dele.

Aquele sotaque também a estava deixando doidinha.

Edward inclinou seu rosto para perto do dela.

Era inegável a tensão ao redor deles.

Ele queria morder os lábios dela e prova-los. Ela também olhava os seus lábios.

Ambos sabiam e diziam com os seus olhares o que queriam.

— Posso fazer você relaxar — ele sussurrou, sua boca bem pertinho da dela.

— Isso eu quero ver — ela sussurrou também e então subiu sua mão puxou-o pela nuca e colou sua boca a dele.

Rapidamente as mãos de Edward envolveram sua cintura nua colando seus corpos.

O beijo foi explosivo.

Cheio de desejo, atração e algo mais que eles ainda não sabiam identificar.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga e ele sentiu que queria passar o resto da sua vida beijando aquela boca.

— Qual hotel você está hospedado?

— Copacabana Palace — ele falou.

— É claro — ela assoviou.

— Vai vim comigo? — ele falou.

E ela seria doida de não ir?

Sabia que se fosse para casa só ficaria andando de um lado para o outro ansiosa com o desfile.

E estava cedo ainda.

Ela voltou rapidamente para dentro pegando seu casaco e bolsa, quando voltou Edward já a esperava encostado em um uber que ele tinha chamado. Ele abriu a porta traseira para ela que entrou depois dele.

Eles não disseram nada no caminho, preferindo guardar para quando estivessem sozinhos.

Mas Edward manteve sua mão na coxa dela acariciando bem próximo da barra de seu short e ela já estava se sentindo excitada com aquilo.

Quando enfim chegaram ao quarto dele, ele abriu a porta e a agarrou.

Ela gemeu com o beijo que ele deu, as mãos dele descendo e apertando sua bunda com força.

Ele apertou o corpo dela contra o seu a fazendo sentir sua ereção que já estava ali.

Ele quebrou o beijo levando sua boca a orelha dela onde tinha um pequeno brinco. Edward sussurrou algo em inglês e mordeu seu lóbulo.

— Eu não entendo — ela gemeu, ele ficava ainda mais sexy falado em inglês.

Ela estava ferrada com aquele homem. Sabia disso.

— Você me deixou doido — ele disse pegando a mão dela e levando ao volume em suas calças — Nunca fiquei tão duro assim por uma mulher — ele disse e ela apertou sua ereção.

Ele gemeu.

Ela sentiu seu sexo pulsar de excitação ao imaginar ele dentro dela e logo seria mais do que imaginação.

Ele voltou a beijá-la e a carregou para cama.

Ela puxou a blusa que ele usava acariciando seu torso malhado, arranhou suas unhas ali sentindo-o tremer.

Ele a deitou na cama e ela ergueu seus braços deixando-o tirar seu top.

Seus seios ficaram livres e Edward os massageou esfregando os mamilos pequenos e eriçados.

Ele se inclinou e tomou um em sua boca, ele alternou sua boca ali enquanto empurrava sua ereção bem no centro dela.

Eles gemeram, mordendo um o lábio do outro.

Ele desceu sua boca novamente e dessa vez não parou nos seios descendo mais mordendo sua barriga e lambendo até seu umbigo.

Ele abriu seu short e puxou para baixo junto com uma calcinha preta simples. Ele a puxou junto e ela o ajudou a tirar sua sandálias.

Quando estava completamente nua se deitou na cama sob o olhar dele.

— Caralho, que mulher é essa? — ele disse vendo como ela era linda, seu sexo estava completamente depilado. Ele nunca tinha visto assim, só em filme pornô.

— Tira — ela disse abrindo o botão de sua calça passando sua mão na ereção dele.

Edward se levantou tirando sua calça junto com a cueca.

— Você tem camisinha, não é? — ela perguntou.

Ele a encarou confuso.

— Camisa pequena? Camisinha? — ele repetiu.

Ela riu outra vez e ele se sentiu meio bobo.

— Preservativo, para cá — ela falou apontando para sua ereção ainda coberta por uma cueca boxer, mas ele estava tão excitado que ela podia ver a cabecinha de seu membro espreitando para fora.

Ele parecia bem dotado como ela nunca tinha visto.

Edward agradeceu a quem quer que tenha passado por ele e distribuindo uma cartela de camisinha, tinha 3 ele ficou imensamente feliz por não ter recusado.

O envelope roxo com uns pontos de exclamação.

Ele pegou e levou para cama.

Ele se deitou por cima dela novamente, sua mão passou pelo corpo dela e acariciou entre suas pernas.

Ele enfiou um dedo nela experimentando e ela abriu suas pernas querendo mais.

— Porra, você está molhada — ele disse mordendo o lábio dela.

— Me fode — ela pediu querendo sentir ele dentro dela.

Edward puxou sua cueca para baixo seu membro saltando duro para fora e ela salivou querendo experimentar ele em tudo quanto é jeito possível, mas agora tudo que precisava era dele a fodendo com força.

Edward colocou a camisinha e se posicionou para pressioná-la.

Ele enfiou dois dedos dentro dela primeiro e depois levou a sua boca praguejando com o gosto dela.

Depois experimentaria direto da fonte.

Ele foi penetrando lentamente deixando ela se abrir para abriga-lo. Sabia que seu tamanho podia causar dor para quem não fosse tão acostumada.

— Porra — ele gemeu sentindo como ele parecia se encaixar perfeitamente dentro dela — Está doendo?

— Não, vai — ela disse, doía um pouco, mas era uma dor boa, afinal nunca tinha estado com alguém daquele tamanho.

Ele então se movimentou mais forte entrando e saindo de dentro dela.

Ela gemeu rebolando e querendo mais.

Eles se beijavam, se arranhavam, enquanto ele não parava de se movimentar. Entrando e saindo, bombeando seu membro o mais fundo que conseguia.

Aquela primeira vez deles não durou muito.

Fazia tempo que Edward não estava com alguém e eles estavam excitados ao extremo.

Mas ele se importava com o prazer da parceira e se segurou ao máximo até sentir ela tremer e rebolar involuntariamente enquanto gozava.

Ele a observou gozar o modo como seu corpo tremeu, seu olhar de puro extese se fechando com força, ela mordendo seu lábio.

Aquilo o fez vim enquanto ele urrava e gemia como nunca.

Saiu de dentro dela com cuidado vendo o quanto a camisinha tinha ficado cheia.

Ele a tirou e a jogou no lixo, que felizmente tinha perto da cama.

Ele a beijou, seus corpos suados. Ela respirava ofegante e parecia totalmente curtir seu momento pós-orgasmo.

— Você quer mais? — ele perguntou.

— Já? — ela disse surpresa, sabia que ele poderia precisar de um tempinho para se recuperar.

Mas ele desceu sua boca por entre as pernas dela.

Ela gemeu quando a língua dele a tocou a li.

Ela nunca tinha recebido um oral daqueles.

Edward a chupava com delicadeza e desejo, parecendo realmente gostar de fazer aquilo.

Ela não se fez de rogada e rebolou na boca dela apreciando aquelas sensações, abrindo suas pernas sem se preocupar de ficar toda exposta para ele, uma mão apertou o cabelo dele e a outra puxou o lençol.

— Que delícia — ele disse soprando vendo-a se contorcer.

Ela literalmente gritou quando ele a provocou em seu clitóris e ela veio novamente, gemendo com força.

Ele riu do seu estado quando se deitou ao lado dela que estava respirando com dificuldade, seus cabelos espalhados na cama lindamente.

Bella o puxou e beijou sua boca sem se importar de sentir seu sabor ali. Ela o empurrou e ficou por cima o membro dele já estava duro.

Ele apertou o sua bunda, seus sexos roçando um no outro e ela esfregou ele em sua entrada sem penetrar, indo para frente e para trás.

Ela se lembrou de pegar a camisinha e rasgou a embalagem desenrolando em seu membro.

Ela mostrou todo seu gingado brasileiro cavalgando e rebolando no membro dele.

Edward gemia excitado com aquela visão deixando ela ir em seu ritmo, vendo seus sexos conectados.

Ela rebolava com maestria, subindo e descendo no membro dele.

Ele a olhou excitado e sem se conter deu um tapa de leva em sua bunda, só para ver sua reação.

Bella o olhou.

— Pode bater — ela disse e ele gemeu dando dessa vez um tapa com firmeza.

— Rebola gostosa, rebola no meu pau — ele disse misturando inglês e português.

— Isso mais forte — ela gemeu e ele bateu mais forte.

Ela rebolou sentindo que gozaria novamente, mas para a surpresa dela, ele a parou.

— Deixa eu te foder de quatro — ele pediu com aqueles olhos verdes a encarando intensamente.

Como ela podia negar algo assim?

Ela saiu de cima dele e ficou de quatro se empinando para ele.

— Porra, que gostosa da porra — ele falou dando um novo tapa em sua bunda e se ajoelhando atrás dela agradecendo por ficar em uma altura perfeita. Sem se conter ele se abaixou e mordeu sua bunda, vendo seu ânus pequeno e fechadinho ali e sua vagina brilhava de excitação.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez fazendo-a gemer e seu corpo ir para frente.

Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a fodeu com força os corpos dele fazendo um barulho gostoso enquanto a cabeceira da cama se chocava na parede, mas pareciam nem incomodar o casal.

Ficaram alguns minutos naquela posição e Bella sentiu seu corpo todo tremer de novo.

Ela pediu para ele parar e se virou.

Puxou a camisinha dele, seu membro todo babado, Bella o olhou enquanto levou a sua boca e o chupou.

— Caralho — ele segurou em seus cabelos vendo ela chupá-lo.

Ele gemia e investia seu membro na boca dela que colocava o máximo que conseguia chegando até a se engasgar. Ela beijava, lambia toda sua extensão dando atenção a suas bolas também, não se preocupava de esfregar aquele músculo em seu rosto. Ela amava aquilo.

— Eu vou gozar.. sai — ele disse gemendo, mas ela balançou a cabeça e não saiu.

Dessa vez ele gozou mais forte fazendo ela se engasgar. Ela tossiu engolindo o líquido dele, pegou a parte que tinha escorrido pelo seu queixo e o levou a boca.

Edward ofegante caiu por cima dela beijando-a novamente. Ele levou a sua mão a entrada dela e esfregou com precisão seu clitóris.

Ela gemeu gritando e desmaiou na cama com outro orgasmo.

Edward caiu exausto ao lado dela.

...

Edward acordou sentindo uma sensação boa dentro dele.

Ele estava pela primeira vez acordando sem está preocupado com algo do trabalho. Estava relaxado e feliz.

Esticou seu braço procurando o corpo quente e macio da mulher que tinha passado a noite ao lado dele, mas tudo que encontrou foi o vazio.

Franzindo seu cenho abriu seus olhos.

Não havia ninguém ali.

Não aquilo não poderia ter sido um sonho.

— Bella? — ele chamou olhando para a porta do banheiro, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Como ela ousou ir embora sem falar com ele?

Puxou o travesseiro e notou um papel rasgado e dobrado ali.

Ele pegou vendo que era um bilhete dela.

_Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa B.S _

Era tudo que o bilhete dizia.

Maravilhosa? A noite deles tinha sido mais que maravilhosa, tinha sido mais que perfeita. Edward achava que não existiriam uma palavra em português ou inglês que pudesse descrever tudo que ele sentiu naquela noite.

Eles ainda tinham acordado pouco tempo depois e transado outra vez. Ele nunca tinha ficado tantas vezes assim com uma mulher em uma só noite.

Ele não ficou aliviado com o bilhete e sim com raiva.

Como ela não deixa seu número nem nada assim?

Como ele iria encontrá-la de novo?

Ele não podia deixar aquela mulher escapar.

Ele já se sentia viciado e queria ela, não só para sexo, mas queria conhecê-la melhor, queria amá-la, queria era em sua vida, queria era como sua mulher.

Será loucura isso?

Mas que amor não era louco?

Ele sabia que só tinha um jeito de encontrá-la de novo e seria indo ao desfile da escola de samba dela.

E ele daria um jeito de não deixar ela escapar novamente de sua vida.

Sabia que as coisas eram complicadas. Ele morava do outro lado do continente, mas sabia também que ele não seria idiota de deixar aquela mulher escapar, pois já visualizava uma vida inteirinha ao lado dela.

Edward ligou para Vagner e disse que aceitava o convite de ir para o camarote no Sambódromo da Marquês de Sapucaí que sua empresa estava patrocinando.

Vagner mandou o passe para ele e Edward se arrumou com uma calça jeans e a blusa do camarote. Ele nunca tinha assistindo um desfile de uma escola de samba e ficou surpreso com a grandiosidade que era.

O camarote estava cheio, mas não lotado. Tinha várias pessoas chiques, empresários e até famosos brasileiros que Edward sequer conhecia. Uma mulher muito bonita tentou se aproximar dele, mas ele não deu brecha.

Já tinha sua morena e ele iria busca-la assim que aquele desfile acabasse.

Já era mais de 2 horas quando a escola dela começou a se apresentar. Viu aquele casal com a bandeira dançando e encantando, o homem sambava como Edward nunca tinha visto sambar e a mulher combinava com ele. Ele não entendeu bem o enredo e aqueles carros alegóricos gigantes, mas assim que viu a bateria ele se aproximou procurando entre as pessoas fantasiadas.

Ele sentiu seu sangue borbulhar.

Queria correr até ela e cobrir seu corpo.

Ela usava uma fantasia minúscula, toda brilhosa. Era linda, mas pequena. Ela estava sensacional e ficou fascinado com toda a desenvoltura dela.

Bella encantava a todos sambando e rebolando enquanto dava ritmo a bateria. Ela parecia brilhar ali e ele ficou hipnotizado.

Ele estava ferrado com aquela mulher sabia disso e não poderia ficar menos feliz com isso.

Quando a escola dela estava perto de terminar a apresentação Edward foi para onde os integrantes dela iam. Ele conseguiu passar pelos seguranças e foi para a parte da escola de samba dela.

Viu que todos comemoravam o grande desfile que não tinha dado nada de errado.

Bella abraçava várias pessoas inclusive homens, ele não gostou nada daquilo, mas tinha que controlar seu ciúmes. Viu ela também dar uma entrevista e ficou orgulhoso dela. Podia não entender, mas ele sabia que ela tinha arrasado aquela noite.

Uma mulher baixinha se aproximou dela e a ajudou a tirar o apetrecho de suas costas depois deu um roupão para ela colocar em seu corpo.

Edward se aproximou dela que se virou parecendo sentir sua presença.

— Edward o que faz aqui? — Bella disse surpresa com ele ali.

— Por que você foi embora sem falar comigo? — ele retrucou.

Ela balançou a cabeça dizendo algo para a amiga que se afastou.

Bella pegou Edward pela mão e caminhou com ele para um canto mais afastado.

— Você não é daqui, você vai embora logo, o que queria que eu fizesse? — ela sussurrou.

— Eu não quero ir embora, quero ficar aqui com você — ele confessou pela primeira vez isso.

A boca dela se abriu.

— Vo- você não pode, você não mora aqui e tem família e...

— Eu não tenho ninguém Bella, meus pais faleceram em um acidente depois disso eu assumi a empresa da família e vivi para isso, tenho alguns amigos, mas não tenho ninguém importante na minha vida, eu quero fazer você importante na minha vida — ele disse com uma voz decidida.

Ela arfou.

Edward pegou a mão dela e colocou em seu coração.

— Me diz que sente isso, tudo mudou quando eu te vi ontem dançando, a nossa noite juntos foi a melhor da minha vida, eu não quero deixa-la, quero ficar com você.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou totalmente perdida.

— Vamos ficar juntos, me deixe ficar aqui com você, me deixe fazer parte da sua vida.

— Nós mal nos conhecemos, como você sabe que não vai enjoar de mim?

— Eu sei o que estou sentindo, pode ter só um dia que nos conhecemos, mas nunca senti algo assim. Olha eu vou adiar minha volta o que você acha de ficarmos juntos esse dias? Nós não precisávamos fazer nada, se não quiser, mas quero te conhecer melhor. — Ele sugeriu sabendo que ela precisava pensar — Quero conhecer a Bella que ninguém conhece, a Bella que é apaixonada pelo Carnaval como você mostrou no desfile, a Bella que estava comigo ontem à noite, quero ficar com você.

Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Ela não sabia ainda o que estava sentindo, mas sabia também que não queria deixa-lo ir embora.

...

Depois daquela conversa eles, eles passaram o maior tempo possível juntos.

Saíram dali e foram para o hotel dele onde se amaram uma vez enquanto o sol nascia e assistiram ao amanhecer na varanda enquanto se amavam lentamente ali. Depois dormiram e acordaram mais de duas horas da tarde com seus corpos colados.

Eles não saíram daquele quarto de hotel aquele dia.

Fizeram amor em cada canto dele, comeram conversando e se conhecendo melhor.

Na quarta Bella se levantou cedo afinal tinha compromissos aquele dia, era o dia da apuração. Ela preferiu acompanhar tudo no galpão com os demais integrantes.

Ela o convidou e ele garantiu que estaria lá, trocaram telefones e se despediram com um amasso daqueles contra a porta.

..

Mais tarde Edward mandou uma mensagem falando que tinha chegado e ela o encontrou.

Foi incrível está com ela ali.

Ele conheceu alguns amigos dela e os pais dela que também participavam da escola de samba. Seu pai definitivamente era um homem tranquilão e Edward pode dizer que já amou seu futuro sofro assim como a mãe dela. Sentiu uma pontada de dor sabendo que nunca poderia apresentar seus pais a ela.

A apuração começou e Edward foi contagiado com o nervosismo de todos. Ele vibrava e pulava com todos a cada dez que saia.

Bella estava rezando nervosa quando enfim anunciaram as últimas notas, Edward estava ao lado dela. A escola dela estava em terceiro lugar, mas a diferença era por apenas 0,1 as duas primeiras estavam empatadas. E houve uma reviravolta quando eles receberam só 10.

Todos pularam, gritaram e vibraram muito. Edward foi abraçado por pessoas que nem conhecia. Foi contagiante como ele se sentiu acolhido ali.

Ele conheceu Alice a amiga de Bella que era responsável pela equipe de figurinos junto com seu namorado Jasper que era advogado. Tinha outro casal amigo de Bella que se chamavam Emmett e Rosalie eles eram um dos casais de mestre sala e porta bandeira e eram casados.

Edward conversou com os rapazes ali se sentindo solto com eles enquanto tomava uma cerveja e via Bella sambando ali. Ela tinha um ginga incrível e uma carisma também até algumas crianças tentavam imitá-la e ela ensinava a eles com paciência.

Em um dado momento Bella parou de sambar e começou a falar com algumas pessoas antes de ir até Edward.

— Vamos? — ela disse pegando em sua mão.

E ele foi com ela sem questionar.

No dia seguinte Edward passou o dia inteiro em reunião e nem se viram. Bella teve que cumprir alguns compromissos, mas trocaram mensagens curtas, safadas e fofas durante o dia.

Ele deu a ela uma pulseira de prata com um coração de diamante quando ela foi eleita a melhor rainha da bateria aquele ano.

Eles se conheceram e conversaram mais. Edward se apaixonou mais ainda quando soube que ela trabalhava em uma ONG de projetos sociais na favela da Rocinha.

Foi um dia incrível quando ele a acompanhou ali. E cada vez mais ele tinha a certeza que aquela era a mulher que ele queria para o resto de sua vida.

_Dias depois..._

— Dormiu? — ele sussurrou acariciando os cabelos dela. Bella balançou a cabeça que estava deitada no peito dele. Edward deslizou sua mão pelo braço dela — Nós temos que conversar — ele disse em um tom sério que fez ela olhá-lo.

— O que foi? — falou confusa.

— Eu preciso voltar — ele disse.

A boca dela se abriu e ele viu seu rosto ficando vermelho.

— Eu sabia... sabia que eu passava apenas de um passatempo para você, eu fui tão idiota — ela disse se levantando da cama procurando suas roupas.

— O que? Bella! Não — ele disse se levantando e a fazendo parar.

— Eu tenho que ir para casa, preciso tratar de quem vai ficar na empresa lá e decidir para onde vai o daqui, tenho reuniões negócios e trazer minhas coisas para cá...

— Então você vai se mudar para cá? — ela disse sorrindo — Mas sua casa é lá e...

— Minha casa é onde você estiver de agora em diante, eu me apaixonei por você Bella, eu nunca me senti tão em casa como me sento aqui. Eu nunca te pediria para largar tudo que tem aqui e ir viver comigo lá e sei que também nunca me pediria isso, mas eu escolho isso, eu escolho você. Não tenho nada que me prende nos Estados Unidos além do meu trabalho, eu não tenho família e nem amigos. Eu nunca me senti tão acolhido como me senti aqui com você. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, mas você acredita em mim? Eu sei que é pedir demais que me espere, mas se me esperar, se estiver aqui quando voltar eu prometo fazer você minha mulher e te amar todos os dias.

— Ah Edward, eu te amo, amo você — ela disse sem conseguir guardar mais aquilo para ela.

Pois era verdade ela tinha se apaixonado por ele. Não tinha um só minuto que não pensava nele e quando estava com ele ficava morrendo de saudade mesmo podendo ter menos de uma hora que eles estavam juntos.

Ela amava aquele gringo americano, com sotaque engraçado e sexy. E todo desengonçado e duro quando tentou sambar uma vez por insistência dela, ela nunca tinha rido tanto como aquele dia.

Ele sorriu a beijando.

— Eu também te amo — ele correspondeu.

Demorou mais de um mês para Edward se mudar em definitivo para o Brasil e pedir Bella em casamento, mas ele fez sua promessa de casar com ela e a amar todos os dias até o fim da vida deles.

No ano seguinte ele até se arriscou a desfilar em um carro alegórico pela escola que agora ele tinha virado um integrante também, mesmo ele não tendo o swing brasileiro.

No outro ano infelizmente Bella teve que abandonar seu posto de rainha da bateria, porém fez questão de está ao lado do marido em um dos carros, mesmo com um barrigão de 8 meses de gestação.

Aquele amor podia ter começado durante um carnaval, mas com certeza tinha durado a vida inteira deles.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

SOCORROO gente kkkkkk

Olha as ideias que passam na minha cabeça, quando imaginaríamos que Edward Cullen usaria camisinha de posto brasileiro e sambaria no carnaval e nossa Bella toda no brilho arrasando no desfile hahaha tenho é medo da próxima ideia que vou ter kkkkkkkk

O que acharam dessa doidice?

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido, então deixem nos comentários a opinião de vocês

Tive essa ideia na semana passada e corri para escrever, não ficou tão perva como queria, mas acho que o resultado ficou legal, não é?

Aguardando ansiosa os comentários de vocês, espero que tenha animado o último dia de carnaval para quem vai ficar em casa como eu

Beeeijoos


End file.
